


Harleen Quinzel

by benae_emani



Series: Descent Into Madness [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Crossing Professional Lines, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Gangs, Gangsters, Gun Violence, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Humor, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Love, Love/Hate, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Coercion, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Drugs, Threats, Threats of Violence, Violence, doctor/patient confidentiality, mad love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25207696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benae_emani/pseuds/benae_emani
Summary: Part 1 of 2This story comes from the Suicide Squad storyline. The series is about Harley's shift from Harleen Quinzel to Harley Quinn. This story is specifically about Harleen meeting Mr. J and how their relationship starts to develop.
Relationships: Joker(DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Descent Into Madness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826179
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Harleen Quinzel

**Prologue**

* * *

_Harleen_ , the Joker thought to himself as he paced his small room at the Arkham Asylum. Harleen Quinzel was the name of his new psychiatrist. He had known that after the death of Dr. Doom, the Asylum would provide him with a female doctor.

That had been the pattern in which they would assign him, doctors, since his latest arrival at Arkham. His first doctor was Dr. Robert Pornsak. The Joker gnashed his teeth together at the thought of the middle-aged man. He had thought that he could _fix_ the Joker by pumping him full of _supposed_ truth serum.

He was under the impression that if he could _force_ the Joker to tell the _truth_ about himself— his true identity— then maybe he could _compel_ the Joker to return to sanity. The Joker laughed at the stupidity of Dr. Pornsak as he sat down on his small cot _._

In the end, it didn't work the way Dr. Pornsak thought it would, and he'd quit three weeks into the job. The Joker was then assigned, Dr. Blossom Blome.

She believed that she could get into his mind by the use of hypnosis, but the _only_ one who got _mind-fucked_ was _her_. The Joker didn't display any signs of the hypnosis working, but the good doctor sure did when he convinced her to loosen his straight jacket and nearly escaped. She was fired that same day after only two weeks on the job.

The Joker snorted to himself at the thought of her. For a psychiatrist, Blome had some pretty eccentric tastes; she was a beautiful redhead though he had to give her that even if she was a shitty psychiatrist.

The doctor that was assigned to him after Dr. Blome was the first one he had killed since his latest arrival at Arkham. His name was Dr. Benjamin Tickel, and he _convinced_ himself that he could _cure_ him with the use of music therapy. The Joker had _stabbed_ him to death within the first week.

The Joker had taken great _pride_ in the look of _fear_ on the faces of the other doctors and nurses. They hadn't thought that he would react so violently to music. If anything, they thought he would have killed Pornsak.

The next was Dr. Rebecca Hardman, who lasted a _whopping_ four weeks. She thought she could use her feminine allure to pry in his mind. And though she was a striking redhead, The Joker still didn't react to her attempts to entice him.

She had tried though; rubbing on his crotch, casting flirty glances his way, wearing tight clothing that bordered on unprofessional-ism. The Joker had entertained her _somewhat_ , making her _think_ that she was getting to him before becoming unresponsive to her feminine wiles.

He thought that maybe the good Dr. Arkahm had a preference for redheaded beauties. Given that his only two female doctors were redheads.

The fifth, Dr. Donald Doom, the one who had killed himself. Did it simply because The Joker had his minions dig up everything they could about him. _Everything_. The Joker had even found out the name his parents were previously going to name. And every time the doctor would ask him a question, the Joker would respond with a _personal_ detail from his _private_ life. His thinly-veiled threats towards his family may have driven Doom to suicide, who knows.

Back to Dr. Quinzel, though, he had heard that she had been _jumping_ at the opportunity to _fix_ him. Rumors of how she _begged_ and _pleaded_ for his case floated around the Asylum. He had heard the nurses talk about how delighted she was when she heard she was assigned his case.

One of his minion guards had told him that she had been looking to make a name for herself. It wouldn't be the first time a psychiatrist used him to try and advance their career. They usually ended up dead when he inevitably busted out of Arkham.

He pulled a file from under his pillow. One of his minions— who was coincidently a guard at Arkham— had brought it to him earlier in the day. He opened the file, momentarily, blindsided by her beauty.

He plucked her picture from the file and brought it closer to his face to study her features. She was different from his other female doctors. She wasn't a redhead for one.

He felt the stirrings of something possessive deep in his stomach. _Mine_ , he thought savagely, _mine_. There was something about her, this Harleen Quinzel— something about her _eyes_. They called to him, he realized.

They _begged_ him to save her from a life of the mundane. To free her from the shackles of society and make her great. He rested the picture on his bed and started to read through her file, thinking to himself that he would _gladly_ answer her call.

She had gotten her decree at Gotham University was a skilled gymnast and an outspoken member of the Arkham Patient Rights Group. He read through the rest of the information, immediately compartmentalizing it for later use.

"Hey clown, it's lights out," a guard yelled from by his door. The Joker sighed before sliding the file back under his pillow.

A minute later, the lights shut off. Joker stretched out on his bed, thinking to himself.

_I need to get my beauty sleep if I'm meeting my pretty new doctor tomorrow. I just can't wait to meet Dr. Quinzel._

With that thought at the forefront of his mind, the Joker closed his eyes and fell asleep. Dreaming of his blonde bombshell of a doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are appreciated. I would love to get some constructive criticism
> 
> Also can someone recommended me beta readers for this story.


End file.
